


Happy Halloween

by SaltySadness



Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Banana in the pants, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Host is conflicted, Lots of costumes too, M/M, a lot of confusion, silly concept, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27311086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltySadness/pseuds/SaltySadness
Summary: This is my first story in a while, huh? I wanted to write something and my QPP Muffin gave me an idea! It is very silly but I think it will be a good way to get back into writing.
Relationships: Dr. Iplier/The Host, Dr.Iplierst - Relationship, The Host/Dr.Iplier
Kudos: 4





	Happy Halloween

Edward had been searching for weeks for a good costume to confuse the Host. Every year, he had dressed up as obscure things in hope of finally stumping the Host, and every year the Host foiled that plan. The egos always laughed at the dumbfounded look on Iplier's face when Host accurately guessed what he was. It used to be a fun game to guess what Iplier was, but the Host began to instantly guess what he was over and over, and it got to the point where the egos would no longer guess what he was and would just wait for Host to say. He read through every obscure person he could think of, looked at every weird inanimate object he could be, and found nothing the Host couldn't guess. He sighed softly, then got an idea. Was it a stupid idea? Yes. Would it keep Host from talking because he would be too surprised to say anything? Also yes. He grinned with excitement, getting up. His lover, the very man he was trying to fool, looked up from the book he was reading through narrations and braille. Iplier glanced over at him, "Yes dear?" 

"Where is the doctor going?"

"Just the store."

"...Why? It is 10 pm at night, groceries can wait."

"Relax, I'm getting something for my costume."

Host had a smug smile, "Oh? And here the Host thought Dr. Iplier had finally given up and admitted that the Host can always guess what he is up to."

"Never." 

He laughed, turning and leaving the room. Iplier rushed to the store, buying what he wanted, and then returning. He hid the few items he bought, and went to bed next to his boyfriend. The very next day, as Host and the others got ready with their costumes, Iplier got ready with his items. He had a fake wig and long beard, as well as a long robe looking outfit. He put the final touch on and walked to the living room to greet the others. He observed the others who had already emerged from changing: Dark was dressed up as Wilford, clearly dragged into the decision; Wilford was dressed as Dark, looking quite pleased with himself; Host was dressed as a jack-o-lantern, which worked due to his empty sockets. Bing was a skater, as he always was; the Jims were Mario and Luigi; Bim dressed up as a cat maid. Everyone looked over at Iplier, a little confused by his costume. Their heads turned towards Host instantly, waiting for an explanation. Host began muttering the costume to himself, but it was cut off when he finally got to the banana in his pants. 

Instantly, Host began to giggle, unable to speak and reveal what the costume was. The giggle grew into a full laugh after a second. Everyone looked between the two, still horribly confused. Bim and Bing were most confused of them all, now trying to guess what inside joke this outfit could be. They shouted out name suggestions, and Iplier was happy to quickly reject every idea thrown at him. However, Wilford was the one to guess right. Everyone looked at him, including Dark, and he just shrugged.

"What? It was easy, look at him! I'm surprised even Hosty couldn't get it." 

Host finally calmed down from his laughter, giving an explanation, though he sounded very out of breath. "His.. His pants. There is a banana in there." 

Instinctively, everyone looked down at the heavy robe, trying to make out where that was visible. After a good moment where everyone collectively realized what they were doing and looked away, Bing finally asked the Host something. 

"Dude, we can't see it. When you narrate costumes, do you... do you go under our regular clothes?" 

To that, the Host had no response. 

**Author's Note:**

> Iplier is Rasputin for anyone wondering. I apologize for this being so short, it was just a simple concept that needed a simple story.


End file.
